


This Emotion

by HollyJolly



Category: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyJolly/pseuds/HollyJolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This uncanny feeling...surely she is not the mystery...So why does she trigger this mystery? The only emotion that seems to make sense of this is...love." Neuro's POV NeuroxYako</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> You might know me as HollyJollyXmas on Fanfiction.net. I finally got into this site and man am I happy! I'll be uploading fics on both here and there, might turn to this site as it is nice.

This uncanny feeling...

A mystery that never even reached my taste buds.  
Is it merely a small taste of what I've been searching for or is it just a small crumb that isn't even worth investigating?

The "Ultimate Mystery" perhaps?

I always dreamed of the definitive puzzle that would fill me with such gusto.  
This maze I cannot comprehend even with my demonic intellect.

All I can remember is that it all started when I choose my first slave.

Surely she is not the mystery. I already solved her pitiful family's...

So why does she trigger this mystery?

Perhaps the real mystery is this feeling in my chest. It's not the same as when I've eaten my fill nor is it the feeling when I've picked on slave #2.

It's a fluttery feeling of some sort...

I know I know nothing of human emotions...

Maybe I'm expeircing these low life's emotions?

I've looked up these emotions myself for if I allow the louse of the house to know, she'll figure it out before even I do.

And like I'll ever let that happen.

The only emotion that seems to make sense of this is...

Love

I love mysteries and yet I've never felt this light feeling even in the biggest maze.

Maybe the trigger is the reason? Maybe I love the louse? That would be the most logical reason. But that reason is for humans...humans alone.

But I am slowly turning mortal...human.

If so then my immortal body simply ignored that emotion where as my slowly turning new body can't handle ignoring it.

I wonder if she loves me back? What does one do when in love?

........

I sense a mystery.


End file.
